


Under Your Spell

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Peter and Wade exchange blowjobs in a bar one night. A year later, Peter hears a voice singing on Pandora that sounds too familiar, and discovers it belongs to one Wade Wilson.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey!! i've had this for forever, nd i'm _fi_ nally done w it!! yayayayyy
> 
> this is based off a post on symbiote-spideypool on tumblr!

He’s with MJ when it happens. She’s using Pandora and this one song comes on, the voice of the singer just sounding _so_ familiar. He tunes in more to see if he can figure out _why_ he knows that voice. 

_and the way you moved was downright sinful, got me under your spell, baby boy_

Suddenly he’s in the back of a club, more than a few drinks in, shamelessly grinding up on some dude. The dude groans in pleasure and spins Peter around and they’re grinding up on each others’ clothed erections and kissing very, very sloppily. The dude presses Peter up against the wall and tangles his hands in Peter’s hair, muttering a “fuck, baby boy” as he kisses along Peter’s jaw and neck. He snakes a hand under Peter’s shirt and traces his nipples and Peter shivers. Abruptly, he drops to his knees and unbuttons Peter’s jeans, pulling Peter’s dick out. Peter whines and gets the best blowjob of his life. He returns the favour eagerly, taking the guy by surprise when Peter slams him against the wall and drops to his knees to suck him off. 

“MJ,” he says insistently. “What’s the singer’s name?” She looks down at her phone. 

“Uh, Wade Wilson,” she replies. “Why? You know this guy?” He pulls out his phone to look “Wade Wilson” up on Google. He clicks on Images and scrolls through the pictures and holy _fuck_ , yep, it’s _def_ initely the guy from that one bar. 

_I wish I could find you, wish I could be right where you are_

“Something like that,” he says distractedly. He doesn’t mean to be vain but _this song is most definitely about him_. She props her chin on her hand to look at Peter, the show she was trying to get him into long forgotten, and looks questioningly at him. He blows out a long breath as he puts down his phone. 

“Look, you’re probably not gonna believe me, but this song is about me. We were, uh, in a bar, right? And uh, things . . . happened and yeah.”

“Shit, Peter. You didn’t even know he was a singer, did you?”

“I didn’t even know he was a singer,” he admits. 

“So what’re you gonna do about it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Dude, you’ve got a whole fucking song written about you. You can’t just _not_ do anything.”

“Well it’s not like I _can_ do anything,” he says defensively. “I didn’t even know this guy’s name ‘til like, two minutes ago. How’m I s’posedta contact the guy?” 

“Get a Twitter,” she says after a few moments of silently regarding him.

She helps him set it up and he takes a selfie for his profile picture. She helps him look up and follow Wade Wilson, and teaches him how to make a tweet and how to DM someone. He sticks to just tweeting, and his first tweet is, “@WaWiWi just heard the new song. it’s a li’l cheesy”. He sets his phone down, because all there’s left to do now is wait. 

What he doesn’t expect is the way his phone blows up. It keeps vibrating and pinging until MJ glares at him and he picks it up, silencing it and seeing what the commotion is about. They’re all from Twitter, so he opens the app. In his notifications are a bunch of angry Wade Wilson fans. There’s WaWeWe and WiWaWi and WeWaWe and WaWeWiWoWu and a shitton of other people with ridiculous handles coming for him. There’s quite a variety of tweets, ranging from paragraphs about how “@WaWiWi has worked so hard nd poured his emotions into a song nd this is how u respond” to the simple, classy “fuck you”. 

“I think I said the wrong thing, MJ,” Peter groans, throwing his arm across his eyes and handing the phone to her. She takes one look and snorts. He peers at her to see her scrolling through them. 

“Wait, here’s a different response.” She holds out the phone and he sits up, taking it back to look at the tweet. It reads, “@PParker i know, right? good thing i love my dairy”. The user is @WaWiWi. Holy shit. 

“Well that was quick,” Peter remarks. 

“What, all the hate and backlash?”

“No. That ‘different response’ is from Wade Wilson himself.” MJ whistles. 

“ _Some_ one likes you.”

“Yeah, no shit, MJ. Guy sucked me off one time last year in a drunken bar encounter and then wrote a song about it.” MJ cackles and his face goes red as he processes what he’s just revealed to her. 

“What’re you gonna do about it?” 

“I . . . dunno. I didn’t think this far.” 

“Peter Parker, you really are stupid.”

“You don’t think I know?” They both laugh, and then Peter’s sighing again. 

“Why don’t you just DM him?”

“And say what?” He asks incredulously. “Remember that guy you sucked off and wrote a song about?” 

“Sure,” she says, shrugging her shoulders.

“It’s not that easy!”

“Sure it is. You’re snarky. You’ll find a clever and funny way to say it.” 

“Fine. The stress is bad for the baby.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who exchanged blowjobs with some guy in some bar.”

“Oh fuck right off,” he says with no real heat. But he “slides into those DMs” and messages Wade. 

@PParker: uh hi

@WaWiWi: eloquent

@WaWiWi: and to what do i owe the pleasure, mr. parker?

@PParker: remember tht time u sucked off a guy and he sucked u off and u wrote a song abt it a yr later

@WaWiWi: i do, actually

@WaWiWi: the guy was this scrappy little thing, but lemme tell u, he was hot as fuck

@WaWiWi: do u kno him?

@PParker: mmm i think i do

@PParker: whts his name?

@WaWiWi: see thts the sad thing, is i nvr caught his name

@PParker: nd u wrote the guy a song?

@WaWiWi: well of course. if he’s the cinderella to my prince charming, then i gotta find a way to see who fits the glass slipper, so to speak

@PParker: ahh any luck so far?

@WaWiWi: yeah I’ve found him, but we’re both too stupid to make the first move

@PParker: shame 

@PParker: u wrote a song dedicated to this guy but can't properly tlk to him 

@WaWiWi: yeah, well he

@PParker: eloquent

@PParker: he?

@WaWiWi: he slid into those DMs first!

@WaWiWi: ha!

@PParker: well doesn’t tht just mean it’s ur turn to make a move now?

@WaWiWi: ya well he’s a real fuckin smartass and idk if i wna start anything

@PParker: and miss out on a fiery lover? 

@WaWiWi: fuck u!!!

@PParker: mmm u’d like tht wldnt u?

@PParker: anyway I’m with a friend and we’re very very busy doing important friend things

@WaWiWi: i KNEW it! ur just leading me on!

@PParker: well it’s not like it matters, right? ur not interested in li’l ol me

@WaWiWi: u kno what? idek ur first name but this is me asking u out on a date

@WaWiWi: I’ll be in central park tmr at 7 by the castle with a picnic basket like the classiest motherfucker

@WaWiWi: oh yeah and with a security detail and prolly a horde of fans u can’t miss us

@WaWiWi: now I’m seeing how shitty of an idea this is but I’ve already asked u so there’s no way I’m backing out

@WaWiWi: unless u say no of course 

@WaWiWi: so whts ur answer cinderelly? o yes o no

@PParker: • yes o no

@PParker: how cld i resist such a romantic man??

@PParker: see u tmr prince charming :* 

“It worked!” Peter exclaims triumphantly. 

“Yeah, after like, ten minutes of you being quiet and then laughing and then smiling and being all weird. Lemme see,” MJ responds, holding out her hand. Peter gives her the phone and she goes through their conversation. 

“Hmm. You guys are weird as all fuck, but I mean, it worked. You gonna need help picking an outfit for tomorrow?”

“I’m gonna need help picking an outfit for tomorrow,” Peter affirms. 

“Oh, Peter. Where would you be without me?”

“I don’t know, MJ.”

“Dead. You’d be dead.”

“Gee, thanks for the vote of the confidence. I know I can always count on you to be a supportive best friend.”

“Mm hmm.” 

“You’ve got _quite_ the story to tell Gwen, don’t you?”

“Mm hmm. What do you think I’ve been doing while you were DM-ing Prince Charming? I’ve been texting _my_ Cinderella. She says she’s gonna come over tomorrow.”

“Yay. More people to pick my clothes. And laugh at me.”

“Only a little, Parker. Woman up.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Remind me again why we’re sharing an apartment?”

“Because you’d be dead without me,” she replies sweetly. “But don’t worry. Soon you’ll be living in Prince Charming’s penthouse.” Peter throws a pillow at her. She throws it back at him.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting chp 2 today too just in case i forget to lmao

Gwen comes over at 7am because she and her girlfriend are insufferable morning people. They purposefully clang and bang around and wake Peter up, though he does hear a brief discussion about whether or not he should be up this early on the day of his date. The conclusion they reach is that they give zero fucks. Every day he wonders how he got so lucky as to have such considerate friends. He finally gets up at 8am to scramble himself some eggs and fry some bacon because he’s too hungry to ignore his stomach.

“Cinderelly!” Gwen calls in a voice that is _far_ too enthusiastic for 8am. Peter grumbles in response as he pulls out the orange juice and pours himself a glass. Gwen and MJ both laugh. 

“How are you feeling about your big date? I hear he’s a romantic,” Gwen says. 

“You wanna see our conversation too?”

“I _do_ wanna see your conversation,” Gwen replies, making grabby hands at his phone. He hands it over to her and she makes a pleased noise. 

“How are you feeling about your date today?” MJ asks while her girlfriend’s occupied.

“Fine? Look, MJ, last time we met was when we were both drunk off our asses. I don’t think either of us remembers _that_ much, which means our expectations of each other aren’t _that_ high. _And_ I’ve got you guys here to dress me. So I’m not that nervous.” 

“Alright, you guys are like, _really_ weird, but takes one to know one, I guess? As long as you’re happy,” Gwen says, sliding the phone back to Peter. He narrows his eyes and looks between the two of them. 

“You guys said basically the same thing,” he notes suspiciously. 

“That’s because it’s the truth, Peter,” MJ says nonchalantly. She does look pleased though that they said the same thing. 

“It’s very . . . domestic and sappy, is all I’ll say,” he finally says. When he’s done, he rinses the dishes and puts them in the dishwasher. “Okay geniuses, now what? What am I gonna do now? I’ve got,” Peter pauses and checks his phone, “like, 11 hours ‘til my date.” 

“Ooh, do we wanna have a spa day? We can do face masks and foot baths and have that fruit-infused water shit,” Gwen says with a sparkle in her eyes. 

“Sounds nice,” Peter replies. “What do we need?” 

“Great! Can you go chop up some cucumbers and strawberries and oranges?” 

“Yeah.”

“MJ and I’ll make the face masks.” They all patter about the kitchen, gathering up their supplies. Peter stays at the island with the chopping board and knife ‘til he’s got 6 slices of cucumbers, and what he judges to be an appropriate amount of strawberries and oranges for making fruit-infused water. He then dumps the strawberry and orange slices in a pitcher of water and gets three cups. 

By the time he’s done with his task, MJ and Gwen are done with their tasks as well. They all mosey over to the couch and set the stuff down on the coffee table. They all apply the face masks on their own faces, finishing it off with cucumbers on their eyes. Peter leans back on the couch. He’s not gonna lie; it’s pretty relaxing, which is why they make sure to do this every once in a while. 

It’s only killed about an hour when they’re done cleaning up and everything. He wonders why he can’t think of anything better to do. Isn’t every weekend pretty much the same shit? In the end, he takes out his phone and plays various games. They make lunch together, a simple pasta salad. T-Minus 7 hours. 

He somehow makes it to 6:00, and then they’re choosing an outfit for him and pushing him out the door with a “have fun!” and a “use protection!” along with countless giggles. His outfit _does_ look good. It suits him, but doesn’t make it seem like he’s trying too hard. He hops on the subway and hops back off after a few transfers at Central Park. 

He goes up to the park and makes his way to the castle, where lo and behold, Wade Wilson sits on a picnic blanket with some discreet security nearby, pretending to be other dining couples. Surprisingly, there don’t seem to be very many paparazzi. 

“Hey Cinderelly,” Wade says lowly when Peter takes a seat. Peter full on giggles.

“Hey Prince Charming,” he replies.


End file.
